The Darker Side of Love
by ScarletNahla
Summary: Trapped! Looking in front of her all she saw was Blaise, and he was in front of the door. Hermione. You have to calm down. She lunged for the door and Blaise takeled her back onto the bed, pinning her hard.I'm back!New Update!
1. Chapter One

**The Darker Side of Love**

**Chapter I**

_She could feel the ground giving under her feet. Feel the scrap of branches on her face and body, twigs pulling at her hair. Holding her back as she tried to rush faster and faster. Ducking and weaving between the trees, into the gaps, using all she had to get away. She had to get away, had to run, had to escape._

Hermione sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. Trembling she turned to see what time it was. Seeing it was 6:00 in the morning, she got up and went to get ready for the day. Leaning against the shower wall, she thought back on her recent series of dreams. All of them were the same; all of them had the same ending. She also knew she was getting less and less sleep._Merlin, what the hell is going on? Why am I dreaming this? _

Groaning she finished showering and got dressed. Combing out her long hair took some time; it had grown over the summer. Now it was down to her hips. It was no longer bushy but loosely curled. She had filled out over the summer, and gained some height. Now she proudly stood at 5'7". Returning to her dorm she gathered her things and headed to the Great Hall.Entering the Great Hall, Hermione saw that there were no teachers and only one student. He was someone she had seen very rarely, but knew had been in almost all her classes. It was the Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. _I didn't know Slytherins even got up this early. Huh, go figure._

Hermione had only seen this boy once before, this year, on the train to Hogwarts. In the past she was always was aware when he was near, if only on a subconscious level. He was a Slytherin prefect, he and Draco had been in the same car with her for half the trip back to Hogwarts. _Wasn't I the lucky Gryffindor? _She had been thinking about actually paying some attention to the quiet Slytherin once she realized that he was one of the few people she didn't know at least one story about.

The eggs on her plate had gone cold by the time she realized she had been staring. And that Zabini was staring right back at her. Blushing, Hermione looked back down at her plate."Something you wanted, Granger? You seemed to watching me pretty close." Hermione looked up to see him sitting across from her. _How in the hell did he move that quiet and that fast? _"No, just wondering why an ass like Malfoy and one of his followers managed to make prefect.

There was the barest of smirks on his lips and his eyes caught her. She wasso caught in his intence gaze she didn't hear someone approach.She watched in fascination as his blue eyes went two shades darker, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. "The same way a filthy mudblood and an idiot weasel got to be one. I'm surprised to see your still alive, Granger." It took a second to register, but then Hermione turned around to see Malfoy towering over her._ Shit, he got taller._ Malfoy now stood just under six foot and Quidditch had seemed to only help him out more. His hair was loose, instead of slicked-back and his grey eyes where hard with malice.

She glanced towards the Head's table, no one there yet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other Slytherin was on his feet as well."No one to help you now, mudblood, how you gonna get out of this one?" Standing up Hermione looked at him and smiled. It turned into a grin as confusion showed in his eyes. "The same way I always do, Malfoy, by intelligents, strength, and doing the right thing at the right time."

She stayed looking at Malfoy, but she heard what could almost be a laugh from behind her."Careful, or you may fall into a Slytherin's mind set." Zabini walked around the end of the table to stand next to the two enemies. "With thinking like that you might have fit in with us nicely."

"What the hell are you talking about, Zabini? A mudblood fit in with Slytherins! Disgusting. It would a hideous disgrace on the house." Hermione looked at the two warily. They didn't seem to like each other very much, and she didn't like the idea of her being like them or between them at the moment. The three very different students turned at the sound of the Great Hall doors opening, and yells of, "Malfoy, get away from her!", and, "Hermione, what's wrong!"

Looking around she saw Malfoy next to her and Zabini over at his table. A knowing smile telling her that he knew he had almost caught her before Draco showed up.

-

-

-

Chapter one enjoy. R&R


	2. Chapter Two

I'm sorry about the delay. I've redone the chapter slightly,I promise there is more to come.

-

**The Darker Side of Love**

**Chapter II**

"I'm fine, you guys. We were just discussing some prefect business. Malfoy was just leaving." Turning to the blonde Slytherin, she arched a brow. "Of course, mudblood. I wouldn't want to contaminate myself. Besides, with you here so early they must not have had their early morning quickie." Ron went red and Harry's mouth fell open. Malfoy had walked back over to his table and was beginning to eat his breakfast.

"How dare he," Hermione growled, "that low-life, stupid son-of-a-bitch. If he thinks I'm going to listen to him say that and not say anything, I swear I'm gonna-" She was brought up short by Harry and Ron Grabbing her pulling her back down to the table. Ron let go as soon as they sat down. "Damn, Hermione, you're burning up! Are you ok. You've never reacted like this for that kind of comment," Ron said while blowing on his hands. "Yeah," Harry said, "but really, are you ok? Do you need to see the nurse. I mean you are kind of hot.

"Ron, Harry, I'm fine. Really, now come on, eat." The boys nodded and started eating eggs and toast. Hermione just sat there, thinking. Trying to figure out why she had gotten so mad, it wasn't like her. Usually she was stopping Ron or Harry. Why she had lost her temper, and for a moment there she had felt herself become hot. It had felt like she was on fire. What had happened? She had that nagging feeling she already knew the answer that she had read something somewhere.

"I'll meet you guys in class, I gotta go to the library." Moving swiftly she escaped the table and hurried off.

"Hermione? Hey!" Harry yelled, but she was already out the door.

Two deep blue eyes watched her intensely as she left the Great Hall. Blaise had seen the little drama going on with the Golden Trio. He knew, too, that she had come close to losing at least some of her precious control, though she didn't know how dangerous that could be. Not yet, anyway. Now, if he could just get her to loosen up a bit. And if she kept talking like she had before, well Malfoy may have more than he could handle when it came to Hermione now. He had meant it when he said she could fit in, the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin were more alike than most anyone thought. _It would be a shame to see someone with that kind of power killed. If there was even a chance of her changing sides, maybe she'd survive this war._ Blaise really didn't care about the war, or Voldemort. He was just on the side he believed to be stronger. And that's where she needed to be, too.

"Where is it, uhhg. I'm never gonna find that damn book. Aha! _Les Eléments Incarnés : Par les Âges_, found ya." Hermione went to the table in the back corner of the library and began to read.

'_The embodiments, powers, and energies of__  
those controllers of the four elements were destroyed. __Though, as we know now, nothing can be truly destroyed. __The elemental magics, when found, were gathered and placed within four separate bloodlines. Down the ages, through the mixing of families and out of blood marrying, the powers have diffused. _

_Now and again, though, these affinities for a particular element will comeback in full-force.This individual must be of the original blood lineand of pure bloodto have any elemental control, and must be a direct descendent to have complete affinity for an element. This person will begin to exhibit emotional spikes depending on the element and wandless  
magic will become second nature_.'

Hermione closed the heavy book carefully, bewildered. "But then what's happening with me? I can't be this, I'm not pure blooded." So many lined up though, she had found she had the ability to do some simple spells without her wand this summer. And the spikes of anger were another thing. Blind rage where she could almost feel herself loosing control _something_, not exactly her temper, though.

Hermione looked at watch and moaned. She had just missed Snape's first day of class! The day was not looking up. With a sigh she gathered the book and checked it out, taking it and her things off to the medical wing. Hopefully she could con Madame Pomfry into giving her an excuse.

-

-

-

Thanks for you patience. Here's a redone chapter two.

--Gothic Duck


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darker Side of Love**

**Chapter III**

Hermione slipped into the back of her Advanced Arithmacy class just before the class started. The only seat left was the one in the back next to Blaise Zabini. _Great, my life is just great._ Sitting down with a huff she slipped the excuse Pomfry had given to her into her bag.

"Morning, Granger, get lost trying to find potions?" The tone was level, no hint of teasing. Hermione glanced over and notice that though the tone was fine, the wicked smile and amused eyes were more than enough in the teasing department.

For a moment she couldn't draw herself away from his gaze, almost like she was drowning in twin pools of cerulean. Jerking her head back toward the front she tried to slow her heart rate. Hearing the low chuckle next to her made her eyes narrow and body shiver.

Even though Hermione still took notes through the whole class, she still found it hard to keep absolute attention on the lecture. The entire time she kept feeling a pull, almost like a compulsion, to look at the Slytherin next to her. Risking a quick glance to the side Hermione studied him for a moment. His thick black hair hanging down slightly obscuring his face, the olive complexion, and his slightly full lips helped to make him almost feminine in his beauty. But there was something, some slant of his nose or line of his jaw that made him look utterly masculine. And there was no denying the full grace with which he moved.

No, Blaise Zabini was definitely anything but feminine, and why in hell was she noticing this now?

As she covertly studied him, unaware of the intensity of her gaze, she could see the edge of his mouth start to turn up. "Did you run out of ink?" The words were unexpected and Hermione started, noticing that she had stopped writing. She shook her head and finished her notes as the lecture wound down, horrified at being caught staring at him.

"Granger," he murmured without looking at her, "be careful about that temper of yours. It may lead to more trouble than you know." There was no malice or teasing behind his words. Hermione stared at him openly for a moment wondering if she was hearing things.

"Excuse me? What in hell's name are you talking about?" The question was asked in the same quiet tone, though hers held a bit of suspicion. She returned facing her parchment but couldn't help her gaze slipping back over to him. This time though he was glancing over at her as well. Looking at him, waiting for an explanation she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to kiss him.

She watched in facination as his eyes seemedto darken with some unnamed emotion."I'm talking about the little display this morning, in the Great Hall. The one were your friends had to _physically_ _restrain_ you from trying to harm Malfoy. I'm talking about you needing to be careful in keeping your emotions and reactions in check." By now he had turned and started to gather up his things, Hermione following suit. He kept his gaze steady on hers, though, when he stood from the table.

Looking up at him she could see his profile perfectly, but again it was his eyes that captured hers. Leaning down he placed his mouth next to her ear. Hermione tried in vain to suppress the shiver that his warm breath on her neck caused, closing her eyes for a moment. "If you keep looking at me like you did earlier, you may find yourself in a different kind of trouble."

The whispered words caused her to flush as he straightened; quiet aware of what he was implying, and mortified at her body's reaction to it. Standing as he and the class filed out the door Hermione made her way to Advanced Charms cursing Zabini the entire way and wondering what trouble her normallybenign temper would get her into.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darker Side of Love**

**Chapter IV**

For the next three days he watched her. Watched her research and question, watched her struggle with her self and the answers she was discovering, watched her shut herself away so tightly behind an iron curtain of control. Watched her avoid him.

Of course that was exactly what he didn't want. Granted, he didn't want her losing all control and destroying herself and everything around her. There were very few that would be left standing. But it would be wise for her to loosen up some, to let go just a little. She needed to find some sort of outlet, before she totally lost control, and he was starting to think she wouldn't find it on her own.

He had also watched her watch him, as much as she tried to hide it. Though she was getting better at it, he had only caught her twice today. Once in Transfiguration, and not but a second ago. Of course she could be glaring at anyone at the Slytherin table. As always the Great Hall was as loud during lunch as it was during dinner. Each time he caught her looking at him he would catch her eyes, and hold them while he let a slow teasing grin grace his lips. And each time her gaze would get just that little bit more intense before she dropped her eyes.

He indulged in one of those grins now, a fourth year at his own table giggled and started whispering to one of her friends. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione predictably bent over some large tomb, absently nibbling on a piece of fruit, and scratching out notes without looking at her parchment. She glanced up an looked directly at him, he glanced at the doors leading from the Hall and back at her. She sighed and began to gather her things, placing them in her bag. Blaise rose and made his way out of the Great Hall, stopping at the doors leading out of the castle. Granger stepped out a moment later and made her way over to him.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Her tie was loose, book bag slung over her shoulder, and her hair haphazardly twisted into a bun with pieces coming out in front to frame her face. Overall she looked tired, frazzled. She looked like she had rushed to get dressed this morning. _Maybe the rumors about her and Potter and Weasley are true..._

"Walk with me, Granger." He turned and walked out of the castle without looking to see if she would follow. He knew she would.

"Walk with me? What the hell is that?" Her soft footfalls followed him out into the sunlight, unto the soft grass of Hogwarts grounds. He frowned, she really need to work on her stealth. She was already light-footed but silence was best. You never knew when creating noise or not would decide if you lived or died. "Zabini, where are we going? We only have twenty minutes until Defense class. Hey! Are you listening?!"

She reached to grab his arm when he answered. "To the lake."

He waited till they had reached a large tree by the shore before looking at her. She was frowning, glancing back at the castle. Motioning for her to sit down, he crossed his legs, sank down gracefully, and leaned back against the tree. With a huff she sat down , her book bag between them, starring out at the lake.

"What do you want Zabini? Why did you have me follow you out here?" He stayed silent for a moment. "You know something about whats going on don't you?" She turned to look at him, determined to get him to talk. The sunlight lancing through the space in the tree limbs fell directly on her, picking up the auburn sheen in her hair. It turned her usually normal brown curls into deep burnished gold. The light on her face turned molasses eyes into the color of liquid honey. For a moment he could only stare at her, struck by the sudden fierce beauty she possessed. Then the wind shifted the branches, the light moved, and the moment was gone.

"What have you learned so far? I know you've been most likely reading anything you think may connect with this."

She glared at him accusingly, "I knew you were watching me." He merely arched a well sculpted brow and continued to look out at the lake.

"Fine, what I think is impossible. I've found nothing that really makes sense. Everything I've read is leading me to conclusions that just can't be!" She looked over at him, "You know something, I know you do, Zabini, or we wouldn't be out here. Is someone messing with me? Are _you_ messing with me or my magic or something?"

He sighed, "No, Granger, I'm not _messing with you_, as you so elegantly put it. And neither is anyone else. Though if anyone finds out what _is_ going on, you'll be in more trouble then you could probably handle."

The look of confusion on her face was testimony to the troubled emotions swirling in her eyes. _Another thing she need to work on. It's to easy to read her. _"You need to let go."

"What?"

"You need to let go, a least a little bit. If you don't then the same thing that happened on Monday will happen again, only worse. If you don't give yourself some form of release, you'll lose control." While he had spoken her expression had shifted from confused to denial. At the mention of _release_ she had shot him a dirty look.

"How do you know so much about this? How do you know what you're saying even applies to me? We could be talking about two totally different things!"

He just smirked and looked at her amused at her denial of the situation. Leaning in closer he whispered in her ear, "You're not the first elemental I've come across." And with that he got up and left her under the tree, staring after him with her moth open and shock on her face.

DSLDSLDSLDSL

_I'm going insane, this is not possible, this is not possible, this is not possible._

For the past three days, if she hadn't been in class or eating, Hermione had been in the library. She had been scouring the library on _anything_ that had to do with elementals, bloodlines that were connected to the elements, elemental magic, etc. She had even borrowed Harry's cloak to get into the restricted section, on the pretense of forgetting some book she had left at the library. Now she knew every mind control and will bending curse in the Hogwarts library, in theory at least, but none of them applied to what had been happening to her. The only thing that made sense was the theory about an elemental bloodline. But even that didn't fit, she was muggle born.

For the past three days she had felt him watching her, as well. Occasionally she would sneak glances at him, but more often than not he caught her looking. She was getting better, though, he had only caught her twice today. She had been trying her hardest to avoid him all week. Sitting on the opposite side of the room when they had classes together, making sure she was always with some one from her house when she wasn't in the Great Hall, the library, or the dorms.

This morning she had braved the halls by herself, needing to send a owl to her parents. She may not have been on the best of terms with them at the moment, especially with her mother, but there were some questions she needed answers to and they were the only ones who could provide them. Because of this her normally neat appearance was anything but. She hadn't gotten to take her shower this morning so her hair was frazzled and thrown hurriedly into a bun, she hadn't fixed her tie, and what little she did wear now she hadn't put on. And she was to tired to care.

Right now though she was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating slices of apple for lunch. Between her new self-appointed research project and her reoccurring dreams she was now running on little to no sleep, and had almost no appetite. Usually she didn't get like this till closer to exams. She looked back down st her book on ancient blood lines and continued taking what few notes she could. There was just so _little. _It was beyond frustrating.

_Speaking of frustrating_, she thought and glanced over at the Slytherin table. There was Blaise Zabini, her personal stalker, sitting next to Avery and he was watching her! She glared at the little half smile creeping across his lips. Glancing back up to his eyes she saw his shift to the Great Hall doors and back to her. She dropped her eyes back to her book with a sigh and knew she would go.

Gathering her things she glanced back at where Blasie had been and noticed he was no longer there. _How in Merlin's name does he move around that quick without anyone noticing?_ Sighing quietly again she stood to follow. Walking out into the foyer, she saw Blaise standing next to the doors leading outside. As she approached she had the now familiar feeling of being sized up, again.

"What do you want Zabini?" Whatever she may call someone in her head, she always used last names until invited to do otherwise.

"Walk with me, Granger." He didn't even bother looking to see if she would follow. Of all the nerve...but she followed anyways. Walking toward the lake she noticed he din't make any noise as he moved. No sound of his shoes on the grass or his clothes moving, nothing. _Weired. Merlin he is handsome though. And tall._

"Walk with me? What the hell in that?"

Silence.

"Zabini, where the hell are we going? We only have twenty minutes until Defense class. Hey! Are you listening to me?"

She reached out to grab his arm when he answered, "To the lake." _The lake, great, just what I need. Maybe we'll go for a swim_. She shook her head at her own stupid thoughts. Looking ahead she saw the tree her, Harry, and Ron would hang out under. He motioned for her to sit, and without waiting, sat down against the tree. She followed making sure her book bag was settled between her and him. For some reason she was nervous being alone and this close to him.

She looked out at the lake, not wanting to stare at him, not after the comment he had made in Arithmacy.

"What do you want Zabini? Why did you have me follow you out here?"

Silence._ This is getting annoying._

"You know something about whats going on don't you." By now she was looking at him intently. He turned to look at her, but he still just sat there. He was shrouded in a pool of shadow and it seemed to make his eyes glow an even darker blue. _He doesn't just look handsome, he looks gorgeous and...dangerous_. She suppressed the need to look away.Then he blinked and the otherworldly feeling about him vanished.

He shifted his gaze away from her. "What have you learned so far? I know you've most likely been reading anything you think may connect with this."

_I knew it_! She leveled a glare at him and said, "I knew you were watching me." He just lifted a brow and continued looking at the lake.

"Fine, what I think is impossible. I've found nothing that makes sense. Everything I've read is leading me to conclusions that just can't be!" She looked back over at him._ What if.._ "You know something. I know you do, Zabini, or we wouldn't be out here. Is some one messing with me? Are _you_ messing with me or my magic or something?"

She watched as he sighed and turned his body a little more to face her. "No, Granger, I'm not _messing with you_, as you so elegantly put it. And neither is anyone else. Though if anyone else finds out what _is_ going on, you'll be in more trouble than you can probably handle.

She blinked._ Huh? What in Merlin's name is he talking about, he's not making any sense either. Is the world going mad, or is it just me?_ "What?"

"You need to let go, at least a little bit." He was looking directly into her eyes, as if he could will her to understand. "If you don't then the same thing that happened on Monday will happen again, only worse. If you don't give yourself some form of release, you'll lose control."

She narrowed her eyes, not happy with what she was hearing. _Release? What the hell is he getting at? I've fought to hard for my control to just lose it. I wont loosen up, I wont let go. I can't. _"How do you know so much about this? How do you know what you're saying even applies to me? We could be talking about two totally different things!"

He just gave one of those irritating smirks and leaned in closer to her. She couldn't move as he placed his mouth next to her ear. Her eyes slipped closed of their own accord, and snapped back open when he said, "You're not the first elemental I've come across."

She couldn't help but stare after him with her mouth hanging open has walked back across the grounds, black Slytherin robes rippling with each step. She glanced back at the lake to see the giant squid floating near the surface. She sighed, frustrated and confused; wondering if what Blaise had said was true, if her parents would reply, and hoping they could shed some light on the matter. She looked at her watch and panicked. Five minutes till Defense class!

Gathering her bag she rushed off toward the castle praying she wouldn't be late and nothing else out of the ordinary happened today.


End file.
